


One Step Forward

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [42]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S3 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Seth</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Forward

'I fail to understand the purpose of our visit to this establishment, O'Neill.' Teal'c's confusion rang through every word as his dark eyes travelled around the crowded bar. It wasn't one of their usual hang-outs and was filled with younger people wearing very little. The air was filled with smoke; the loud babble of voices almost drowned out by the competing music.

Jack O'Neill gulped down his beer and pointed the bottle at the Jaffa. 'We're just having a guys's night out, Teal'c.'

Daniel Jackson snorted and Jack flashed him a cautionary look.

'Look, there's nothing wrong with three guys simply having a quiet drink in a nice bar.' Jack said defensively.

Daniel kept quiet. He figured Jack's guys's night out had something to do with the older man's plan to get back into the dating scene even though Jack hadn't said a word on the subject. It hadn't escaped his notice that Jack had waited until their female team-mate Samantha Carter had left with her father for San Diego before he had proposed it.

'This bar is neither quiet nor nice.' Teal'c commented.

'So, we'll finish our drinks and move on.' Jack replied easily.

Teal'c downed his ginger ale abruptly. 'I will wait outside.' He was gone before either of his companions could protest.

'You know for a big guy, he moves really…fast.' Jack observed.

'Can we go now?' Daniel was already reaching for the coat on the back of his chair.

'You haven't finished your beer.' Jack pointed out huffily.

For a long moment Daniel was torn on whether to follow Teal'c's example. Finally he picked up his beer and settled back in his chair. 'Jack, this place wasn't a good idea.'

Jack shifted uncomfortably under Daniel's compassionate gaze. He sighed heavily and looked down at the battle-scarred table. 'I know.' He downed his own drink. 'Come on. Let's go.'

The blast of cold air as they stepped out into the night air had the two men shivering; Teal'c seemed completely unaffected as he joined them for the walk to the car. It was Teal'c who took the driver's seat as Daniel climbed into the back and Jack took the front passenger seat. The Jaffa had recently passed his test after Daniel had taught him how to drive during their jaunt to the past. As he was unable to drink alcohol, Teal'c was the perfect designated driver.

'I guess we should head home.' Jack commented a little morosely.

Daniel felt a twinge of conscience. Jack would never ask them for help but if he was trying to get back on his dating feet…Daniel leaned forward between the seats. 'How about that place on Garrison?' he suggested.

Both Teal'c and Jack turned to stare at him in surprise.

Jack frowned quizzically. 'I thought you thought this wasn't a good idea?'

'I said I didn't think that place was a good idea.' Daniel retorted. He shoved his glasses up his nose. 'The place on Garrison is supposed to be nice.'

Teal'c's eyebrow lifted a little but he swivelled back around and started the engine.

'OK.' Jack agreed. 'The place on Garrison it is then.'

It only took them a few minutes to cross town. They found a parking spot across the road and made their way into the bar. It was a startling contrast to their previous location. The ambience was a lot more relaxed. Leather booths lined the back wall with more comfortable seating arrangements dotted around the wide room. The walls had tasteful artwork; the music was muted allowing for the hum of conversation that filled the air. Their own clothing of jeans and casual shirts wasn't out of place.

Jack gave a nod of approval and patted Daniel's shoulder in appreciation. 'I'll get the drinks in. Why don't you guys grab a table?' He headed to the long saloon bar to their right.

Teal'c nudged Daniel and pointed to a table in the far corner. They made their way to it unhurriedly and dropped into the comfortable seats happily.

'I believe Colonel O'Neill had an ulterior purpose in inviting us out this evening.' Teal'c commented. His dark gaze never wavered from Daniel.

'Jack hasn't said anything to me, Teal'c.' Daniel denied, although his arms wrapped around his torso defensively.

'But you are aware of what it is.' Teal'c pressed.

Daniel sighed. 'It isn't my place to say.'

Teal'c's eyebrow creeped upwards towards the baseball cap he was wearing to cover his Jaffa brand. He said nothing but his look prompted Daniel to squirm in his chair as he weighed up whether to expand on what he did know.

Daniel sighed again. 'Just after we got back after the Hathor thing, Jack mentioned that he was thinking of dating again especially with his ex-wife remarrying.'

Both of Teal'c's eyebrows shot up.

'I know,' Daniel said, 'I couldn't believe it either, but I guess almost being turned into a host made him rethink some things.'

Neither of them spoke Sam's name out loud but Daniel knew Teal'c knew what he meant.

Teal'c's brow lowered. 'I am confused, Daniel Jackson.'

'About?' Daniel prompted.

'I believed dating on your world involved a man and a woman alone together partaking of a meal or a beverage.' Teal'c explained. 'How is this…outing related?'

Daniel considered his answer. 'Well, in order to find a suitable partner,' he began, 'humans often go out to socialise together.'

'I see.' Teal'c drew himself up a little. 'You hunt in packs for mates?'

'That's not it exactly.' Daniel said out loud. Or maybe it was, he thought ruefully.

'Drinks.' Jack declared as he shoved the two bottles and glass of ginger ale on the table and took the spare seat. He glanced up at the sudden silence between the two men. 'So, what were you two talking about?'

'Daniel Jackson was explaining how we are assisting you in your search for a mate.' Teal'c stated before the archaeologist could speak.

Daniel sank into the leather cushions, away from the hard glare Jack was directing at him. 'I didn't say that exactly.' He mumbled, taking a sip of his beer.

'I am confused as to how our presence here is helping, O'Neill.' Teal'c continued.

'Right now, so am I.' Jack said sharply. His brown eyes silently promised Daniel retribution for his indiscretion.

'On Chulak the selection of a mate is made very differently.' Teal'c commented.

'Really?' Daniel perked up and leaned forward. 'So, how…'

'Perhaps this isn't the best place for that discussion.' Jack interjected, waving his bottle at the surrounding bar.

Daniel subsided in reluctant agreement.

'Look, let's forget about…' Jack's hand made a vague gesture to dismiss the idea of his dating, 'and just have a drink.' As though to underscore his decision, he began a discussion on ice hockey with Teal'c, taking the Jaffa through the various intricacies of the game.

Daniel settled back in his chair with an inward sigh. He took another gulp of his beer and hoped Sam was having a better evening.

o-O-o

The silence around the Carter family dinner table was definitely awkward. Sam gently placed her knife and fork together on her empty plate and smiled brightly at her sister-in-law.

'That was lovely, Tricia.' It had been too; Tricia was a fantastic cook. The chicken dish had been spicy, sweet and, best of all, it wasn't field rations. 'You'll have to give me the recipe.'

'Thank you.' Tricia's dark eyes flitted nervously to her father-in-law who was sitting silently at one end of the table and then to her equally silent husband seated at the other. She bit her lip. 'I'll just get the dessert.'

'Let me give you a hand.' Sam offered eagerly.

'That's OK. I've got it.' Mark threw his napkin on the table and got up swiftly. He took Sam's plate before she could protest and followed his wife out to the kitchen.

Sam glared at her father.

'What?' Jacob asked defensively.

'You've hardly spoken since Hannah and Luke went to bed.' Sam pointed out ruthlessly.

 _I told you it was noticeable_ , Selmak chirped gleefully inside Jacob's head. She had spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince him to say something.

'I'm tired.' He said firmly, to both his symbiote and his daughter. 'That's all.'

Sam looked at him crossly but she recognised the 'my mind is made up' tone in her father's voice, and she knew better than to argue with him.

Jacob saw her acquiescence and gave a small internal sigh of relief. The visit had started very promisingly. He had waved away Mark's apology for not visiting when he had been sick and had made his own apology for being a stubborn old mule. Jacob had played happily with his grand-children, revelling in seeing them for the first time. The first crack in the truce had come as the children had been put to bed and the adults had sat down to eat. Jacob had asked Mark how his career as a prosecuting attorney was progressing. It had been an innocuous question, Jacob thought grumpily, but Mark had bristled.

 _He believes you are not proud of his career choice_ , Selmak observed. _He thinks you wanted him to go into the military._

 _That's nonsense. I'm proud of him_ , Jacob defended himself robustly.

 _Have you ever told him that?_ Selmak sighed tiredly.

Jacob ignored the tiny flicker of guilt her question prompted. It wasn't his fault things had gone rapidly downhill after his question.

Selmak mentally snorted.

Jacob hurriedly hushed her as Mark and Tricia returned; he couldn't concentrate if Selmak was talking in his head.

 _If you do not say something I will_ , Selmak threatened as Mark placed a slice of cheesecake in front of his father and sat back down. _I mean it, Jacob._

Jacob came to the rapid conclusion he was playing host to a severely pissed off symbiote, more than capable of carrying out her threat, and hastily cleared his throat. 'You know I was just thinking how much Luke looks like you did when you were a kid.'

'Really?' Tricia smiled widely at him, her blonde bob bouncing around her shoulders. 'What was Mark like as a little boy?'

'He wouldn't know.' Mark interjected. He looked over at his father challengingly. 'He was never around.'

Tricia frowned worriedly. 'Mark…'

'No, no.' Jacob waved at her with his fork. 'He's right. I wasn't there much when the kids were young.'

Mark's face momentarily gave away his surprise at his father's admission.

'What I do remember was that Mark was a good kid,' Jacob finished. His dark eyes shifted to his daughter. 'It was Sam who was the hellion when she was little.'

'He's right.' Mark grinned as Sam blushed. 'She was always in trouble. There was one day we got up early and found her in the kitchen with practically every appliance taken apart.'

'Every single one.' Jacob added. 'The coffee machine…'

'The waffle maker…' Mark continued.

'The ice machine.' Jacob grinned irrepressively as Sam rolled her eyes.

'I couldn't sleep,' Sam said defensively, 'and I put it all back together again.'

'See,' Mark smiled at his wife and gestured at his sister, 'this is what happens when you have a genius in the family.' He focused on scooping up a forkful of cheesecake. 'I'm so glad our kids turned out normal.' His eyes on his dessert, he missed the flash of hurt in Sam's; Jacob didn't and neither did Tricia.

'Sam,' Tricia said hurriedly, 'so tell us; are you seeing anyone at the moment?'

Jacob watched with interest as Sam blushed furiously. Was she seeing someone? He wondered.

Sam averted her eyes from her sister-in-law's curious stare and reached for her water glass. 'I'm really busy with my work right now.'

'I'd give up, Tricia.' Mark advised his wife as she made to press Sam further. 'Sam's been more of a workaholic than Dad since she joined the Air Force.'

There was another hint of condemnation that raised Jacob's hackles.

'I wouldn't have thought deep space telemetry would have kept you all that busy.' Tricia wondered out loud.

'You'd be surprised.' Sam said mildly. Her blue eyes caught her father's and they both looked away before they could start laughing. While the cover story suggested a boring occupation, her actual job of travelling through the Stargate to alien planets, battling the Goa'uld and generally saving the world was anything but.

'Mark,' Tricia gestured at her husband with her wine, 'you know who would be perfect for Sam?'

Sam's eyes widened with horror. 'Tricia, really, I'm happy being single…'

'Your friend Stephen.' Tricia finished.

Mark shook his head. 'I don't think so.'

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

He frowned. 'Actually, I do know the perfect guy for you but he's just gotten married.'

'So not so perfect.' Sam quipped. She stood up. 'I should help clear this up.' She picked up her plate and her father's and headed out to the kitchen. Tricia threw Mark a worried glance and followed her.

Another awkward silence descended.

'What about the new job you mentioned, Dad?' Mark asked suddenly. 'You said it was overseas?'

'That's right.' Jacob confirmed. 'In the Middle East. I can't say too much about it but it's an important liaison role.'

'I'm surprised they're letting you work again.' Mark said as he reached for his wine. 'I mean, after the cancer.'

'It turns out I'm uniquely qualified for the role.' Jacob replied smoothly.

'So you'll be away?' Mark probed a little more.

Jacob nodded. 'My exact destination is classified but Sam will know how to contact me if you need to get in touch.'

Mark smiled wryly. 'Of course she will.'

'You should be proud of your sister.' Jacob gave into his urge to admonish Mark for his attitude towards Sam.

'She always was your favourite,' Mark commented, crossing his arms over his chest, 'especially after she decided to go into the Air Force.'

'I'm very proud of both of you.' Jacob retorted bluntly.

Mark flushed at the unexpected praise.

Jacob sighed. 'I know I haven't said it to you before and that's my mistake.' He felt a wave of warmth flood through him; Selmak's approval. It lifted his spirit and gave him the courage to continue. 'But I am proud of you, Mark. You've built a good life for yourself here; you have a good career, a beautiful wife and lovely children.'

'I'm happy.' Mark commented; he was a little stunned at his father's wholesome endorsement of his life.

'That's all I've ever wanted for either of you,' Jacob confirmed, 'and, that's all your mother wanted for you kids too.'

Silence fell again; a stunned awe at the confession of the older man.

'Daddy!' Hannah's voice preceded her arrival into the dining room. The little girl was a blur of pink pyjamas as she ran into her father's arms. Tears ran down her face which she promptly buried in Mark's neck. 'The monsters are under my bed again, Daddy.'

Mark exchanged a knowing paternal look with Jacob. He hugged his daughter. 'You want Daddy to come chase them away?'

She nodded, her lower lip trembling.

'OK, then.' Mark nodded at Jacob. 'I'll just…'

Jacob waved him away. He smiled. He remembered when Mark had come running to him in the same way…a memory slipped through his mind and he felt an ache at the loss of the loving relationship he had enjoyed during the innocence of his son's childhood.

 _You've made a good start here, Jacob_ _, at regaining some of that._ Selmak's soothing words seeped into him and he nodded.

 _I know._ Jacob smiled ruefully. _Thank you._

 _I haven't done anything_ , Selmak laughed.

 _Yes, you have and I appreciate it._ Jacob smiled at Sam as she returned with a tray of coffee. _You've given me a second chance with my kids._ He felt Selmak's surprise at his genuine gratitude. He did have a second chance because of his Tok'ra symbiote, Jacob mused seriously, and this time around he was determined he was going to do better.

o-O-o

 _Power raced through her veins, crawled along her skin. The thrill of it had her heart pounding; the fear of it had her stomach churning. The energy blast from the hand device took her by surprise; it shot out fast and hard. It caught the target punching him into the wall before he dropped to the ground. It would have killed a human outright, but Seth was a Goa'uld; an Ancient Goa'uld. His hand was rising._

 _Panic. Pure and simple. Her hand came back up of its own accord; her frantic emotions fuelled the device and the blast boomed outward. Her body tingled at the rush of power. She stared in shock at the dead Goa'uld in front of her; half-stuffed into the ground, his body broken…_

Sam came awake with a gasp. Her heart was beating fast; her skin was damp with sweat. She breathed deeply trying to catch her breath and clutched the sheet covering her to her chest. Her body was shaking as she reached for the water glass she had left on the floor next to the pull-out bed. Her hand trembled badly as she brought it to her mouth to have a drink and she almost spilled the liquid onto the bedding. She took big, noisy gulps until the glass was empty. She put it back down and took stock of her surroundings.

She was in Mark and Tricia's den. The couple had insisted they stay instead of using a motel. Her father was asleep upstairs in the spare room while Sam had taken the pull-out sofa bed in the den. She wiped her brow and eased off the creaky apparatus. She padded silently across the room and into the hallway where she grabbed her coat. She let herself out of the house and onto the back deck quietly. For a long moment, she breathed in the night air and let the breeze ruffle the strands of her hair.

Sam eased herself down to sit on the step and huddled into the warmth of her coat, pushing her hands deep into the pockets. Her fingers grazed on her cell phone and she pulled it out. She stared at for a long moment. She could call someone. She could call the Colonel. The temptation nibbled at her as her mind scrambled for a logical rationale. Her CO had recently had the experience of being a host; he would understand. She'd confided in him before about her nightmares…

It was a bad idea.

Sam rubbed the smooth surface of the phone as she admitted silently to herself that she just wanted to hear his voice. There was something comforting in the warm tone; something that chased away her fears and instilled confidence in her; that made her feel like she could do anything. She rolled her eyes. Jack was a good CO, she reminded herself briskly. That's all he was and she needed to get over the crush on him she seemed to have developed. She had to otherwise she'd be putting her place on SG1 at risk, if not her whole career. Nope, she realised sadly. She should probably consider Jack… _the Colonel,_ off her list of people she could call until she got her crush under control and it was definitely not under control if Tricia could tell she was interested in him. The other woman had followed her into the kitchen to apologise…

'… _and I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you earlier.' Tricia's voice was earnest and sincere. 'It's just…you're so beautiful, I can't believe you're single.'_

' _Well, thank you for the compliment but really, I'm just too busy.' Sam said dismissively, trying to dissuade Tricia from continuing._

' _You know I got the impression that you were covering in front of your Dad.' Tricia said candidly. 'And I mean, who can blame you? I wouldn't want to discuss my sex life with my father and I did get the impression when we were talking about your team earlier that you know, you might just be the tiniest bit interested in one of them.'_

 _Tricia was clearly teasing her but Sam froze at her words. She tried a blasé smile. 'No, not at all. We're all just team mates; that's it.'_

' _Oh?' Tricia was disappointed. 'That's a shame. I guess I just read it wrong.'_

' _Yes.' Sam responded more firmly. 'Yes. You did. This coffee's done. Shall I take it through?'_

Sam blushed anew at the memory. Maybe she had been a little too effusive about the Colonel when she had talked to Tricia about the guys she worked with but then she'd thought she'd been equally effusive about Teal'c and Daniel. Daniel. Her mind settled on her friend. She could call Daniel. She flipped open the phone and hit her speed-dial. The phone rang and she tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for him to pick up.

'What?'

The irritated snarl had her spine snapping into rigid straightness. 'Sir?' Sam asked startled. Her heart pounded uncomfortably. Had she hit the speed-dial for the Colonel by mistake? 'I'm sorry, sir.' She hurried out. 'I thought I was calling Daniel.'

'You did.' Jack replaced the irritation with concern. 'We went out for a drink and Daniel was a little worse for wear when Teal'c dropped us home. I thought I should stay over.' He explained quickly. 'What's up, Carter?'

'That's OK, sir. I don't want to bother you with…' Sam tried to back out of the discussion gracefully.

'Sam.'

Her name had her stumbling to a halt. The Colonel rarely used her first name. She swallowed uncertainly and stared up at the cloudy sky.

'If you're calling Daniel at this hour, something's obviously up.' The concern in his voice warmed her. 'I know I'm a poor substitute,' there was a hint of wry humour and she smiled; if only he knew, 'but I'm awake and you're awake so…' he let his voice trail away.

She sighed and traced a finger over the wooden groove of the deck. 'It's nothing, really. I just had a nightmare.' She confessed quietly.

'Ah.' Jack paused understandingly. 'Seth?' He asked delicately.

Sam shrugged before she realised he wouldn't be able to see the move. 'A little bit, sir.'

'Carter, it's the middle of the night; I think you can drop the sir.' Jack said, a little testily.

'Yes, si…sorry.' Sam winced.

'No, I'm sorry.' Jack sounded sincerely contrite. 'You were saying it was a little bit Seth.'

The note of encouragement gave the confidence to continue. 'I've been having nightmares since Hathor used the hand device on me,' she admitted, 'I think I'm having more flashbacks.' She pressed her lips together. 'And using the hand device against Seth; it's just made everything worse.' She leaned against the post and brought her knees up to her chest as she repositioned the phone. Her gaze drifted into the shadowy back-yard.

'You were pretty impressive with that thing.' Jack commented gently.

'I still didn't have control of it,' Sam blurted out, 'and I hate it. It makes my skin crawl and I…I don't feel like I'm me when I have it on.'

'Well, if that's how you feel,' Jack said carefully, 'you shouldn't use it again. Ever.'

His unquestioning support had her blinking away sudden tears. 'I might have to use it again.' Sam pointed out.

'I don't see why.' Jack said bluntly. 'It's not the only thing that can kill a Goa'uld.'

'It could be an emergency situation like we had with Seth.' Sam mused. 'Selmak handed me the device because we didn't have any other weapons to stop him.'

'Maybe,' Jack allowed, 'but you won't ever be ordered to use it, Sam. That's a promise.'

'Thank you.' Sam knew she could count on him to make it happen; he would ensure she was protected from using the device in the future.

'Feel better?' Jack asked softly.

'Yeah.' Sam replied quietly. She sighed, reluctant to end the conversation even though she knew she should let him get back to sleep. 'I should probably go back to bed.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Jack replied. 'When do you guys get back?'

'Tomorrow.' Sam confirmed.

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Go and get some rest, Carter.'

She smiled at the tinge of order that coloured his words. ''Night.' Sam said softly. She pressed the hang-up button on her phone. She tapped it against her chin and stood up. She should get some rest. She wandered back to her make-shift bed. She dropped her coat at the foot of it and curled up under the covers. That was the thing about Jack, she mused as her eyes shut sleepily, he always made her feel protected and safe…she rolled over onto her stomach and within moments, she was fast asleep.

o-O-o

Jack looked up from his dinner with a smile as Sam slid into an empty seat at the table. 'The wanderer finally returns.' He quipped gently. In contrast to his light tone, his serious brown eyes caught Sam's silently asking if she was OK after her disturbed night.

Her cheeks coloured a little and she nodded slightly. 'We ran into a little trouble with the traffic, sir.'

'So, how did it go?' Daniel asked quietly, smiling his own welcome at her.

'Good.' Sam said with a quick smile. 'Better than good. I think my Dad and Mark finally reached an understanding.'

'Where is Dad?' Jack asked idly, frowning at his chicken.

'He's arranging his departure with General Hammond.' Sam explained, digging into her own meal.

Daniel forked up some more mashed potato. 'I thought you guys might have stayed and spent Christmas with your brother.'

Sam shook her head. 'No. They're all going to Tricia's family and Dad had to get back so…' she shrugged.

'Guess that means you're stuck with us again.' Jack said lightly.

She smiled at him before her eyes landed on the empty seat beside Jack. 'Where's Teal'c?'

'Visiting Rya'c.' Daniel said, around a mouthful of food. 'He said he'd be back to open presents with Cassie tomorrow.'

'We've got a couple of days on base.' Jack explained. 'Ferretti's team found…' he searched for a word to describe the object SG2 had brought back, 'something.'

'It's fascinating.' Daniel jumped in eagerly.

Jack rolled his eyes.

'There's writing all over it.' The archaeologist continued, ignoring the Colonel. He leaned forward over the table, his clothing coming dangerously close to his almost finished dinner. 'It looks like the same writing we've identified as the Furlings.'

'Really?' Sam scooped up her macaroni.

'And,' Daniel said excitedly, 'it's emitting a small energy signal.'

'It's probably a bomb.' Jack said caustically. He glanced over at Sam in time to see her smile at his comment.

'You want me to take a look at it?' Sam offered to Daniel.

'Could you?' Daniel grinned at her. 'That would be great.'

They continued talking about the device and Sam had finished her own dinner by the time Jacob approached the table and slid into the empty space.

'Did you get your departure arranged OK, Dad?' Sam asked as Jacob began eating.

Jacob nodded. 'In a couple of hours. We have to get back for a Council meeting.' He gave her an apologetic smile. 'Sorry, kiddo. I would have liked to have stuck around.'

'Maybe you and Selmak could take a look at the artefact SG2 found before you leave.' Daniel suggested.

'We think it might have been something the Furlings created.' Sam said.

'Sure.' Jacob nodded. 'Selmak would like that.'

Sam looked at her empty plate and at Daniel's. Her blue eyes shifted to Jack. 'With your permission, sir?'

Jack sighed as he looked at her hopeful blue eyes and then at Daniel's. 'Fine. Go and play.' He reached for his red jello as they made their exit. He glanced at Jacob's frown at his departing daughter. 'Something wrong?'

Jacob's head suddenly dipped and his eyes flashed as his head came back up. Selmak, Jack realised. 'General Hammond mentioned that you've recommended Sam not use the hand device again.'

'That's right.' Jack said evenly, holding the Tok'ra's gaze.

'Because she's been having nightmares.' Selmak stated. 'Jacob and I heard her wake last night. When we found her, she was speaking on her phone to someone and we did not wish to interrupt; we returned to bed.'

Jack nodded sharply. 'She was speaking to me.' He admitted. 'And I made the recommendation because of that and,' he waved his spoon, the jello wobbling ominously, 'because using that thing makes her feel like a Goa'uld. Jolinar did quite a number on her.'

'I cannot express how terrible we feel for what happened to Samantha.' Selmak's face creased with concern. 'Does she have these nightmares often?'

Jack shrugged. 'Off and on, I think.'

'I see.' Selmak said sadly.

'Is there anything you can do about that?' Jack asked bluntly. 'I mean, you are Tok'ra.'

'We cannot.' Selmak responded. 'It is very unusual for a symbiote to die within its host without killing the host along with it. Samantha's situation is unique and even we are not certain as to all the ramifications.'

'Like Seth being able to sense she'd been a host?' Jack checked. That bit of intel would have certainly changed their plans on the previous mission.

Selmak nodded. 'If we had thought there was any chance of Seth sensing Sam's blending, we would not have allowed her to undertake the mission.' There was another head dip and Jack immediately realised Jacob was back.

Jacob's hard gaze returned to Jack's. 'She was speaking to you last night?'

Jack stiffened a little under the pointed question. 'Actually, she called Daniel. I was staying over at his place and picked up the phone.'

'Oh.' Jacob assimilated the news with a frown. 'They're very close, aren't they?'

'We're all close.' Jack said mildly. He was careful to keep his own feelings for Sam well hidden. 'You know how it is when you're in a frontline team.'

Jacob nodded slowly. 'I heard Sam is getting promoted?'

Jack couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. 'She deserves it. She has saved the world a few times.'

'I wish I could stay to see it.' Jacob admitted.

'You should.'

'We have to get back.' Jacob said regretfully.

His regret was evident during his goodbye to his daughter later. Jack watched through the control room window as she waved her father off through the wormhole. Jack skipped down the stairs and joined her on her way back to Daniel's office.

'You OK, Carter?' He asked quietly as they got into the elevator.

'Yes, sir.' Sam sighed at his knowing look. 'I just wish he could have stayed a bit longer.'

'Maybe next time.' Jack said comfortingly. He saw the hint of sadness in her eyes and wondered how he made it go away. 'How's it coming with the doohickey SG2 found?' He was rewarded with a small smile.

'Great, sir.' Sam said. 'Daniel thinks he might have translated one of the words.'

'One word, huh?' Jack nodded sagely. 'Sounds exciting.' He caught her amusement. 'For what it's worth, I'm still going with bomb.'

'You heading home, sir?' Sam asked as the elevator slid to a halt.

'I am.' He confirmed.

'Then I'll see you tomorrow, sir.' She smiled brightly as she exited.

'Yes, you will.' He murmured as the doors slid shut. He slumped against the back wall of the elevator and reached into his pocket. He brought out a slim white card. The woman at the bar who had given it to him when he'd bought the drinks had been tall, blonde and beautiful. She also hadn't been an Air Force officer and her name hadn't been Sam. He sighed and stuffed it back into his pocket as he exited the elevator for the locker room. Maybe he would call the number scrawled on the back after he'd had a beer or two. Maybe not. Maybe he just wasn't ready for the whole dating thing…

The sirens sounded abruptly cutting Jack off mid-thought. He took the stairs as he raced back to the control room.

'What's going on?' Jack asked, coming to a halt by his CO.

Hammond waved at the gate room where the Stargate was spinning, dialling an address. 'Captain Carter asked for the gate to be dialled immediately.'

'Why?' Jack asked.

His answer came as Sam and Daniel ran into the gate room below, carrying the artefact between them. Jack headed down the stairs to join them.

'Chevron seven, locked.' The technician declared.

As the wormhole blossomed outward, Sam and Daniel heaved their burden into the backwash. It evaporated the device instantly before the wormhole settled back into its usual calm blue shimmer.

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and waited as Sam asked for the wormhole to be shut down. It disappeared in a blink. 'So.' His amused brown eyes travelled over Daniel's evident disappointment and caught Sam's laughing blue eyes. 'Bomb?'

Sam exchanged a rueful look of acknowledgement with Daniel. 'Bomb, sir.' She confirmed with a warm smile.

Jack grinned back at her. 'Told ya.'

fin.


End file.
